charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews' Car
A light green Volkswagon Beetle created by VW in 2001, Paige Matthews' Car is a vehicle owned by Charmed One Paige Matthews. First View After realizing the Book of Shadows was missing from the Attic, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell went to South Bay Social Services where they confronted their youngest sister Paige and found that she cast spells that backfired because Paige used them for personal gain, causing Paige's breasts to triple in proportion. : Angered by what Paige had done, Piper and Phoebe wanted to bring Paige back to Halliwell Manor to reverse the spells, hopefully fixing Paige. Piper left South Bay in her jeep while Phoebe and Paige use Paige's Beetle. Paige drove the vehicle while Phoebe searched the Book of Shadows for information regarding the Furies. But because of her breast size, Paige was unable to shift gears, resulting in Phoebe having to switch them. : While Phoebe searched the Book, she found an entry in the Book on the Furies and after reading that a Fury's smoke transforms a witch into a Fury, Phoebe switched gears to make the car go faster because Piper inhaled the smoke during a demon attack. The two witches then sped back to Halliwell Manor. Watching Kyle Brody After Kyle Brody found out that the sisters were involved in supernatural activities and got rid of Inspector Sheridan so she couldn't reveal the Charmed Ones' secret, Paige decided to keep an eye on Kyle and search his apartment for anything that could incriminate him. : She drove her Beetle to his apartment where she parked across the street waiting for Kyle to leave so she could orb in and search the place. Donning a pair of sunglasse, she thought Kyle wouldn't recognize her but when he looked out his window, he saw Paige ducking down in her car across the street. Knowing that she was up to something, he put on his jacket and pretended to leave the apartment building. : Seeing that he left, Paige orbed out of her car and into the building, but just as she began to search, Kyle walked in and told her he knew she waiting for him to leave. Agitated Driver While Paige was talking to her sister Phoebe about how people in the city of San Francisco, while parked in a parking lot, an angry woman pulled up behind her to pull into the spot, seeing that Paige was leaving soon. But Paige continued talking on her phone and the woman began honking her horn telling Paige to move. Paige raised her hand out the window signalling the woman she'd be a bit longer, but the woman continued honking and then got out of her vehicle and came to Paige's driver's side window, and yelled at Paige telling Paige to "move it or lose it lady". : Paige realized that Phoebe was right about people in the city being extremely angry and agitated, but little did they know it was because a demon known as Lord Dyson was wreaking havoc on the city, feeding on people's repression causing them to act out their bouts of rage. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Paige Matthews' Possessions Category: Season 4 Category: Season 5 Category: Season 6 Category: Season 7